Miitopia 2: A New Curse
Miitopia's Role If you have Miitopia, you have to use the same characters that you have with Miitopia as it occurs minutes after the final battle. If not, than I would strongly recommend getting Miitopia and playing it. Story This only covers the main areas of the story. Mere minutes after the Dark Curse's defeat, you once again have the option of Sparing or Killing it. It doesn't matter, since the same things happen. Save It You decide to save it and leave it be. It turns back into it's human form and thanks the Protagonist. Suddenly, a dark shadow emerges from the ground, calling itself the "Darker Curse" it possesses the Ex-Dark Curse. It rises out of the ground calling itself the "Ultimate Curse" Defeat It When you kill the Dark Curse, it says thanks for giving it the power to turn into the Ultimate Curse. Anyway... You fight the Ultimate Curse, getting nowhere close before being easily defeated. You are swept away by the Great Sage before you are killed. He uses a new power from the Dark Curse to fly away, he drops your team near Greenhorne Town to check up on anybody before flying away. Greenhorne Town Your team arrives in Greenhorne, treated by cheers, the Dubious Mayor says that they saw a big explosion and a blue thing flying in the air, they then say that the Sarcastic Guy saw something crash into the ground. The protagonist explains that the blue thing was the Ultimate Curse, a combination of the Dark Curse and the Darker Curse, the protagonist says that they are out of energy and need a place to stay. The Dubious Mayor says that they made a hotel in the town and that he'd be happy to let them rent some rooms. The Great Sage says that they all need new jobs, jobs that are so powerful that they can combat the Ultimate Curse. The protagonist is outfitted with the God Job, a job that only the protagonist could be trusted with, after choosing your teammates job, the Ultimate Curse attacks. The Ultimate Curse's Second Attack The Ultimate Curse flies in, prepared to finally defeat the protagonist. The Great Sage steps in and creates a magic barrier to keep him away. It proves to not be enough, as the Ultimate Curse breaks in. He says he can't reach full power unless he possesses a human. He looks at the protagonist and cackles, before the whole of Greenhorne Town crowds in front of them, saying that they will not touch the protagonist. The Ultimate curse laughs and says that that's exactly what he wanted, and possesses the Dubious Mayor. He disappears and rises out of the ground as the Dark God, he flies away saying that he got what he wanted. The Sarcastic Guy says that they did great, giving the Ultimate Curse exactly what he wanted. The party agrees that they need to inform the King of what happened so he can take action before Neskdor and other towns get invaded, he says that with his power, he doesn't need faces to control monsters, but his power can control them at will. Right before leaving, he changes the look of the worlds, making you manoeuvre around the worlds differently than in Miitopia 1. The King's Castle The party enters the King's Castle and sees that everything is alright, relieving them. They visit the King who is eating his Rump Roast, they explain that there's a new threat in Miitopia, and that he needs to take action. The King says that it's not his problem and continues eating his Rump Roast. The protagonist says that it is in fact his problem and in a fit of rage the King yells that they have to get out of his castle before he makes them. The team leaves, annoyed that a previous ally has turned on them, the princess comes out and says that the Ultimate Curse came in the castle and took the Noble's Son, she also asks to join because he heard what the King said, the protagonist accepts and the Princess joins your team forever. Neskdor The Prince's Return After arriving in Neskdor, the team meets the Prince of a Nearby Land, crying that the Princess rejected him, he turns around and asks the team what they're doing, before they can answer, he sneers that they're going to get defeated by the Ultimate Curse again. The team reveal the Princess standing behind them and say that they're going to bring peace to Miitopia. The Prince jumps up at the sight of the Princess and desperately asks for the Princess to take him back, the Princess says that she can't be with someone who will run at the sight of danger. The Prince says he's changed and that he'll help restore peace to Miitopia, the team accepts and the Prince takes charge, saying that there's something that they need to see. Neskdor Town When the team arrives at Neskdor, they see a panicked Genie of the Lamp at the entrance. When they ask what happened, the Genie says that the "Dark God" attacked and possessed more people, the team realises that the Dark God can possess more than one person. The Genie adds that he possessed a boy who yelled about protecting the Princess, which was the Noble's Son. The Prince, determined to get the Princess to take him back, charges forward, aiming to defeat the Dark God. The Dark God takes the Prince for power and turns to Neskdor, smirking. The Ultimate Curse's Third Attack The Dark Lord proclaims that Neskdor is it's fresh meat, the Great Sage comes in and realises this can't be good. With his new power, the Great Sage just keeps the Dark God at bay, to counter this, the Dark God sends a mini Dark Lord into Neskdor, making it attack the team. After defeating the Mini Dark Lord, the Dark God gets mad and flies toward the protagonist, aiming to possess them, the Great Sage uses magic to blast the Dark God away. The Realm of the Fey The team follows a blasted Ultimate Curse over The Realm of the Fey, the 3 Fab Faries greet the protagonist and say that they saw a weird version of the Dark God flying over the realm, the protagonist says that that was the Dark God, or Ultimate Curse. The Fab Faries decide they want in and join the team. Increasing your team to 8. They tell the protagonist that the Elvin Retreat has been attacked by Replica Dark Lords and that they need help finding all the townspeople. Elven Retreat The retreat has been evacuated with remains of some houses on the ground, the only person still there is the Scaredy-Cat Mii. Scaredy Cat says that they saw the Green-Eyed Lady heading toward Citrus Cave. After rescuing the Green-Eyed Lady, they say that the Mischievous Witch ran toward the Bigg Forest. After rescuing the Mischievous Witch says that they saw the Fab-Fairy Fans run toward Lotus Lake. After rescuing them, they say that they saw Lazybones and Injured Elf run toward Elven Forest. After Rescuing Everyone After Rescuing everyone, the Fab Fairies thank the protagonist for their help and decide to defeat the Dark God. They put the Green-Eyed Lady in charge and they leave Realm of the Fey. Karkaton Unfortunately, Karkaton is skipped in Miitopia 2 because there's no need to go there, as Karkaton is the gateway to the Dark Lord's Castle. Nimbus The chase of the Dark God leads them to believe he's residing in the Otherworld, like in Miitopia. The Great Sage comes in and says that Dominic the Dragon flew away to find other dragons, so he creates a staircase made of clouds to get up. In Nimbus, all the robots have been overridden and turned evil. The Dark God laughs and takes the shield sprinkles away so they can't block targets. Save the Prince The Dark God takes the Prince of a Nearby Land out of his Bag of Souls, and turns him evil. The Prince turns out to be useless to him and so he takes out the Genie of the Lamp. He turns the Genie evil and makes them attack the protagonist. After defeating him, he turns good and flies off to Neksdor. The Dark God is furious but saves his Bag of Souls for later on, the Prince returns to normal and joins the protagonist once again. The Sky Scraper Surprise Attack After reaching the Sky Scraper, the Dark God drops in and cackles, he breaks the gateway and the path to the Sky Scraper. Before leaving, he puts the protagonist in an Eternal Nightmare. Eternal Nightmare The last world before the final boss, all the enemies are nightmare versions of previous enemies. The Warm-Up Boss A Nightmare Dark God will interrupt the escape of Eternal Nightmare, being a less powerful version of the Dark God, it gives you a taste of what's to come. The Final Boss The protagonist wakes up from his dream to find themselves on top of the Otherworld, even with their cool new powers, all of them can't stop the Dark God. At that moment, the King shows up, saying that he was wrong about them, and that he will fight, then the Genie shows up, wanting revenge, all of Greenhorne show up, saying that they want the Mayor back. The protagonist cheers and says that the Dark God's time is up. The Dark God (First Phase) The Dark God uses modified and more powerful than the Dark Lord and Darker Lord, instead of Face Steal, he uses Eternal Nightmare, putting a teammate in an uninterruptable nightmare for two turns. The Dark Overlord (Second Phase) When he gets to half health, the Dark God uses the life force of the Miis in his Bag of Souls so he gets more powerful, he uses power to turn into the Dark Overlord, a more powerful version of the Dark God The Ultimate Curse (Third Phase) After losing his life power, he returns into the Ultimate Curse and gets angry. The Ultimate Curse can do a normal attack, Soul Drain where he robs you of MP, and Curse which turns a teammate evil. Nightmare Curse (Last Phase) When he gets down to low health, he breaks down and cries. He turns crazy and uses a weaker variation of Big Bang, he drags the King, Genie and all of Greenhorne into his Bag of Souls, in this form, he can only use his normal attack, which does pathetic damage, in the single digits. The Ultimate Sacrifice (Ending) After finally lowering his HP to zero, he cackles and tries to suck everything, literally everything into his Bag of Souls, including monsters, Grub, Inns and Villas. The protagonist grabs onto the ground and clings on for dear life, while the teammates huddle up. They un-huddle and tell the protagonist to finish things, and get sucked in the Bag of Souls. The Ultimate Curse stops sucking things and gets overloaded with power and screams. He explodes and everything is returned back to normal, the Bag of Souls opens and everyone is rescued, except for three. After, the cast sits and watches the horizon, celebrating their peace. The cast thank the protagonist for their help and leave to fix the towns. The Princess and King say the have a great debt to the protagonist, the screen fades to a statue of your teammates and the game ends. Jobs God Job: '''Focuses on single-target damage and party support. They are the job mandatory for the protagonist. '''Priest: '''Focuses on party defence and party support, a better version of the cleric. '''Sage: '''Focuses in area-of effect damage and party support. A job like the Great Sage '''Dark: '''Focuses on party defence and self-support. '''Ninja: '''Focuses on single target damage and self-defence, a better version of the Thief '''Eater: '''Focuses on party support and healing. '''Mathmatition: '''Focuses on area-of-effect damage and inflicting status buffs '''Comedian: Focuses in party support and party defence Bosses Double Replica Lord = Fought in Greenhorne after the Great Sage saves you from the Ultimate Curse. Ghost Lord = Fought in Neksdor after the Great Sage deflects the lord. Cat Mii = Fought in Realm of the Fey to free the Scaredy Cat Mii Goblin Witch = Fought to free Eyed-Lady Mii Giant Broomstick = Fought to free Witch Mii Triple Droplet = Fought to free Fairy 1, 2 & 3 Resting Dog = (A dog with a broken leg lying on a couch) Fought to free Mii + Injured Elf Mii Roller-Bot = Fought to free The Prince of Neksdor Robo-Pharoah = Fought to free the Genie of the Lamp Dream God = Fought right before the Final Boss The Ultimate Curse = Fought to free Miitopia Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Games Category:Mii Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games